On Collar and Leash
by Walis
Summary: It’s Bulma’s fifth birthday, and Daddy’s going all out. What happens when a trip to the pet shop results in a new Saiyan pet? One thing is for sure: things will never be the same at Capsule Corporation. BV
1. Birthday Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: Nope, doesn't look like I own DBZ. Don't think I'd ever be able to afford it. Hey! Maybe I can buy just Vegeta! Wait... if he's as expensive as he is in my story, then I DEFINITELY couldn't afford him. *Goes off to brood* Damn copyrights...  
  
Author's notes: Hey, everyone! I know I should be working on my other story, "As Fate Would Have It," but I've been really busy these past few months (moving, you know), and I haven't really had the good bit of motivation that I find is needed to write certain stories, Lol. Don't worry, I'll get to work on that soon, but in the meantime, here's a whole new story from Walis-sama! I really hope you guys enjoy it, it's looking like it's gonna be another long one. The plot: It's Bulma's fifth birthday, and Daddy's going all out. What happens when a trip to the pet shop results in a new Saiyan pet? Jam-packed with drama, action, comedy, and poopy, you can bet that this will be a story to bookmark.  
  
Ebert and Roeper give it two thumbs-up!  
  
"A true masterpiece...something for the whole family to treasure!" - Miami Herald  
  
"The biggest success of the year!" - New York Times  
  
"Woof!" - My dog  
  
*Evil grin* Without further ado, on with the story!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The clear blue sky stretched far over the city, no clouds present to blemish its infinite beauty. There was still a small chill remaining as the early morning faded away in the waking city. But even in these early hours of the day, traffic on the street below was already getting rowdy. Horns were honking, people were yelling, and the normal hustle and bustle of the big city was at full swing. People walked the sidewalks, each with a different destination. The traffic light changed to green and the lighted sign on the pavement switched to say "Walk." Multitudes of clicking heels and padded tennis shoes crossed the street.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma, dear, hurry up!" The aging man waved his hand, a cheerful smile upon his wizened old face. His young daughter always seemed to bring out the best in him, and today was no exception. Abandoning his job at the Capsule Corporation for the day, he decided upon a far more enjoyable adventure with his little girl in the city, shopping for her birthday present. He soon saw her bright blue locks winding themselves through the other pedestrians on the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"Coming, Daddy!" she called out to him, her flowery sundress flapping behind her. She skipped her way through the crowd, grasping her father's hand once she caught up with him. "Let's go!"  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled and faced forward, continuing on. Bulma arched her neck to get a better view of the merchandise behind each of the windows, eager to spot that perfect present she was bent on getting. They wound their way through the crowded sidewalk, passing people up early for some Saturday shopping. Bulma's face lit up with glee at passing the local pet shop. She looked up at her father and shook his hand as she bounced up and down excitedly.  
  
"Ooh, Daddy, look! A pet shop! Can we go in? Please? Please?! Pleeaase?!" Putting on her best innocent face, she leaped and squealed for joy when he smiled and nodded, dragging him into the store behind her.  
  
The glass door opened with a light jingle, the new customers' entrance exciting the animals within, adding to the restless air about the place. The shop was larger than its outside appearance might have led one to believe, with many aisles lined parallel to one another, all containing various supplies and foods for different kinds of pets from all around the galaxy. Promptly letting go of her father's hand to wander around, Bulma shot off down one of the aisles toward one of the cage-lined walls.  
  
Dr. Briefs slowly made his way towards the back of the shop, keeping Bulma visible in the corner of his eye. Having visited the shop often with his wife in search of the perfect pets for their little garden, he was familiar with all of the shelves and the maze-like quality they gave to the store. He gave the cashier a warm smile as he approached the cash register.  
  
"Briefs, how are you? What can I do for you today?" The shopkeeper was a short, stout, middle-aged man. His peppered hair was short-cropped, and his crisp, clean shirt was neatly pressed, which struck one as sort of odd since he ran a pet shop and all. It always made the doctor wonder, after all, wouldn't cleaning all these cages and dealing with all these animals make it a little difficult for one to remain so tidy? But the doctor did not dwell on this for long.  
  
"Hello, there, Howard. Splendid day, today, isn't it?" He took a glance behind him at his daughter, who was peering in each of the cages with wonder as a young lady came to help her. "I'm actually here this time to get my daughter a little early birthday present. She turns five in three days, you know." Howard grinned.  
  
"Ya don't say. Well," he began loudly enough to be heard by Bulma, "a girl that grown-up deserves something nice for herself. I think she can handle a bit of responsibility, don't you Meryl?" he called out to the black- haired young lady that was with Bulma. She smiled back with an over- enthusiastic "absolutely" as Bulma pointed out an animal she wanted to see a little closer. Howard turned his smile upon Bulma's father once again and continued their conversation in a more normal voice.  
  
"So, Doctor, is there anything you'll be wantin' for yourself and the Missus? We just got in a new shipment of exotics in the back room, if ye'd like to take a look," he said, pointing a thumb towards a door behind him.  
  
"You know, that's not such a bad idea! Bunny's been asking me lately about making some changes around the house, and I think that'd make the perfect addition!" Putting his hands in his pockets, he followed the shopkeeper into the back room, giving his daughter one last glance.  
  
As they entered, the doctor was taken aback by the sheer size of the new room. He had no idea that the shop was so large in the back. One wouldn't have been able to tell just by looking at it from the outside. He walked down the long lines of cages, peering into them between the bars, looking at the strange animals within. They were all either animals that had been there for a very long time and had not yet been bought, new arrivals that had to be quarantined, too dangerous to keep out in the shop, or too unattractive to be kept outside with all of the cute fluffy little creatures that appealed to little girls or bubbly housewives. Briefs also spared a glance at the rows of shelves and hooks where the equipment to handle the creatures was kept. The supplies varied from nooses to plain black collars, as well as a few restraining tools, some which made the doctor cringe (that wicked-looking spike-ended club surely gave him nightmares for a few nights).  
  
The cages varied greatly in size, some being no larger than a shoebox, while others looked capable of holding an elephant quite comfortably. Briefs also spotted a few tanks containing fish-like specimens as well as a few reptilians. One of the larger enclosures housed a large, leopard-like beast, with the head of a serpent and the hooked tail of a scorpion. It paced restlessly within its cage, keeping its slitted, cat-like eyes upon Dr. Briefs the entire time. He quickly shuffled past this cage, growing uneasy under the creature's gaze. Shooting a quick glance at the sign next to its cage, it read, "Felinus saurus - Deinoni-sei - $969,000". He raised an eyebrow at the price. Even someone as rich as him wouldn't pay so much for the monster, but then there were some odd thrill-seekers out there that just might. Continuing on, he passed a few more cages, one containing a small flock of what seemed to be mice with feathered wings from Raton-sei, before the shopkeeper finally brought him to the aisle containing the newly arrived exotics.  
  
"Here we are, sir. Fresh from the trade ship, they just got here about four days ago." Dr. Briefs thanked him and began his evaluation, trying to find a new pet to surprise Bunny with. He crouched down to peer at some of the lower cages, giving off comments about the animals he saw within, a little "Cute" and "Oh my" here and there. He turned away from the brightly colored birds of Ava-sei, not feeling the need to be blinded every time he entered his garden to see their spectrum-like wings, and he steered clear of the appropriately nick-named "Bog Bull", as the bovine resembling creature gave off such a putrid smell that the food in its bowl was already beyond rancid. The whole time, Howard was talking about something-rather, telling the story about how he came across certain animals during his travels when he was younger, but Briefs wasn't really paying him much mind, instead focusing his attention on a particular cage in the far corner, where the light didn't reach. He approached it curiously, narrowing his eyes as if to get a better view of the shadow-enshrouded creature within. The cage was relatively large, probably big enough for a very big dog to have walking space, but he couldn't see to the back because of the light this end of the aisle lacked. Howard suddenly seemed to notice that his one-man audience wasn't paying him much attention, and stopped long enough to see what had caught his interest so much. His eyes widened when he realized it. Making the long leap between the doctor and the cage, he raised his hands in front of him and began waving them around hysterically.  
  
"Come on now, Doctor, nothing to see here!" he said with a very unmanly squeak. "These last few cages are empty, there's nothing for you to be lookin' for!" Just as his jumbled words came out, something from within the dark cage gave a chilling hiss, like a cat threatening its enemy. Howard sent a nervous glance behind him at the source of the animalistic noise. Dr. Briefs sniffed at the shopkeeper.  
  
"Now, now, Howard. There's no harm in taking a look, now, is there?" Gently pushing aside the owner of the pet shop, he slowly approached the bars of the cage, crouching down to what he thought might be eye-level to the animal. He squinted into the darkness, hoping to see some sign of the creature that made the sound. That's when he saw them. Two small, narrow, ebony eyes staring out at him, fury and barely contained rage smoldering within. Briefs gasped as the creature spat at him and charged the bars of the cage, snarling and sputtering, reaching out hands through the bars and managing to get a grip on the end of his shirt. He stumbled back, terrified that the creature had nearly gotten him, and wrenched his shirt out of its grasp. Hand to his rapidly beating heart, he stared wide-eyed at the beast that had just attacked him, and his jaw dropped.  
  
It was... a little boy. That's what had just attacked him. The child started pacing the cage on all fours, growling in a high-pitched voice that belonged to a youngster of no more than six or seven, baring his teeth at the two men on the other side of the bars. The doctor turned a furious scowl upon the shop owner.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he exclaimed, thrusting a pointed finger at the boy in the cage. "What the hell do you think you're doing keeping a little boy locked in this cage like an animal?! Let the poor child out this instant!" Howard suddenly looked very old, staring at Briefs with tired eyes.  
  
"I expected you'd react like this," he said softly, rubbing his eyes and seemingly preparing himself for a long lecture. "You see, when I went aboard the trading ship, looking for a few new additions to the shop, I came across this interesting specimen. I reacted much like you did, and I refused to listen to the explanations that the traders were frantically giving me. I bought the supposedly poor child instantly, as well as the rest of the batch, and made my way back home. Well, I was just about to let the boy out of his cage, when he went rampant. No, let me finish, Briefs," he stopped the Doctor from interrupting. "He destroyed everything within sight, even breaking out of the first few cages I put him in, and all of this happened with a new model of Ki Collar around his neck. He listened to no words spoken to him, and seemed to make no more sounds than growls and snarls. This was my last resort, putting him in this cage, and I'm afraid I just had to use it," he trailed off and turned away from the doctor, rubbing the back of his neck. "It might look barbaric, but this is the only thing that holds the little monster. Trust me, I've tried everything else."  
  
The boy once had once again retreated to the shadows in the back of the cage, but by that time Dr. Briefs' eyes had partially adjusted to the dim lighting and he could still make out the child. He sent a critical eye along his body, going over his pointy black hair, the bangs that covered his face in shadow, the Ki Collar, a black band that wrapped around the boy's neck, the tattered remains of clothing which seemed to have been given to him out of modesty, and all the way down to the tip of the furry brown prehensile tail that was currently swishing through the air rapidly. Howard was right. The child seemed to be nothing more than a wild animal that happened to look very much like a human. But... no. The doctor couldn't stand it. Sentient species or not, it was killing Dr. Briefs to see such a humanoid creature treated like a zoo animal. He had made up his mind. The monkey-boy would come home with him.  
  
"What information do you have on the... child, Howard?" Dr. Briefs put both hands behind his back and matched the boy's pacing, never taking his eyes off the creature.  
  
"Well, according to what I got off the traders," he walked up to the wall beside the cage and pulled off a hanging clipboard, "it says here, 'Saiyan, male. Omnivorous,' prefers meat, though, 'Planet of origin: Vegeta. Purebred. Side notes: Generally violent, use extreme caution when handling. Do not remove Ki Collar, Saiyan harbors great destructive power. Best for: Exhibition viewing. DO NOT SELL AS HOUSEHOLD PET.' Briefs, I don't think I can sell this little guy to you. You might have a big compound, but don't forget about your family and all those innocent people. I don't want to be held responsible if that thing goes out of control on you. Besides, it's not worth the money. '$2,786,000.' Just let me keep him here," the owner pleaded. He looked up from the clipboard in his hands and focused his attention on the doctor. "It's not worth the risk, either."  
  
"Howard, I cannot let this continue! Look at him! He's practically human, I tell you! You can't just keep him locked up like tha-"  
  
"That's the point, Briefs!" Howard interrupted. "He's NOT human, and no matter how much he looks the part, he's not in any way intelligent. He's no more than a dog that looks like he can fit in at the local elementary school pretty well!" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. His mouth opened as he continued. "I don't like it either, but ever since Earth joined the Empire, things have seemed to have gotten even less idealistic. People only do things for kicks and money anymore, and I thought I was doing the child a favor by taking him away from that horrid trading ship! I feel exactly the same as you do, and I understand that even IF he's not sentient, it still seems barbaric to treat something so humanoid like nothing more than a circus show freak! I felt the boy would live a better life here at the shop with me, even if I can't even take him out of the cage. You just don't know how horrible those ships are. This 'Saiyan' was so sickly and weak when I first saw him behind those bars - it looked like they beat him daily or something - and I've been helping him build his strength. I figured there must have been some kind of mistake or something when they locked him up, but now I've learned that I was the one that was mistaken. Now just let me live with the consequences of my own sentimentality. There are enough people suffering as it is, and I don't want you to be included with them." Howard ended his tirade, running a calloused hand though his short hair. Dr. Briefs said nothing for a while, and just switched his focus between the shopkeeper and the boy in turn. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, however, he was cut off by the approach of two sets of footsteps. Bulma and the young lady who had been helping her - Meryl, Briefs seemed to remember her as - rounded the corner into their aisle. The little girl seemed to be burdened with a large furry package in her arms.  
  
"Look at him, Daddy! Isn't he just the cutest? He's the one I want!" Bulma said as she extended her arms, the furry package revealing itself to be her choice of pet. It was the size of a large, thin housecat, and looked very active and in good-health. It had the face of a fox with a short snout, and humorously large, pointy, fanlike ears. Each of its legs ended in large, padded paws, and its tail had the appearance of a long whip with a miniature duster at the tip. Its eyes were the biggest attention- grabbers, though. Large and almond-shaped, they gave a person the feeling they were being bombarded with a permanent puppy-dog look. Upon spotting the doctor, it opened its mouth to give a squeak of a greeting, exposing a row of sharp little teeth, much like those of a kitten. "So can we get him?"  
  
In that moment, Bulma noticed the boy within the cage behind the two men. Bringing the fox-cat-...thing with her, she approached the cage. The two men both stood aside to let her by, Dr. Briefs with a particularly anxious look that wouldn't let her get too close. She stood by the cage, closely examining the creature within. For long moments she stood there, gripping her soon-to-be new pet, her bright blue eyes locked on the form of the child, ignoring it as it growled and sputtered at her through the bars. Then suddenly, with a loud gasp and shriek that caused even the boy to recoil, she brought something important to everyone's attention.  
  
"Daddy!! That boy has POO-POO coming out of his butt!" she exclaimed as she pointed a short finger at the boy's slender brown tail. Everyone present promptly fell forward on their faces. "Boy, he's not very polite, either, is he? Why are you growling?" Bulma looked the boy in the face, into the eyes that were partly hidden by his thick, spiky bangs. He responded by snarling further, and Bulma could take no more. She did the most insulting, most degrading, and most vulgar thing that just came naturally to a little girl her age: she scrunched up her face and stuck out her small pink tongue at the offending boy. "Nyah!" The child in the cage instantly stopped snarling and made a strange face. He dropped his menacing look and raised an eyebrow. He was utterly perplexed as to what the little girl before him was doing. His violent noises and threatening thrashes had never been met with THIS kind of reaction before! He had no idea what to do in the situation, so he did the only thing that came naturally to a little boy his age: he scrunched up his face and stuck out his small pink tongue at the little girl. "Nyah!"  
  
"Nyah!"  
  
"Nyah!"  
  
"Nyyah!"  
  
"Nyyaah!"  
  
"Well, this is unexpected." After Bulma's rather humorous observation, Howard had stood back to observe what the two children would do, but he had no idea that something like this would come out of the confrontation. Dr. Briefs had a similar look of astonishment on his face. Who'd have thought that the little girl could get something more than a snarl out of the wild child? Then is when the doctor's analytic nature took over. If the boy was capable of mimicry so soon after learning the initial expression, maybe he was more than just a dog in a human's body. Maybe he had the same mechanics as a human did, and could really think like them.  
  
"How much is he again, Howard?" Dr. Briefs said as he pulled out a checkbook from his back pocket. He had a stern look of determination planted on his face, and it was clear there was no stopping him. With a defeated sigh, Howard glanced at his clipboard once again.  
  
"$2,786,000," he said in a low voice. "I still think you're making a mistake, Doc."  
  
"Nonsense," the older man replied, scribbling some numbers on his check. "Have it cashed at West City National, I'll call them ahead of time to confirm it. We have so many forgeries to my company that the bank agreed it was easier that way." He ripped out the slip of paper and handed it to Howard. The owner reluctantly took it, and then turned to look at the little girl and the animal she was holding. Dr. Briefs followed his gaze. "Ah, yes. How much is this little fellow?" He pointed his pen in Bulma's direction.  
  
"$639.52. This little guy's on sale." The young lady from earlier spoke up for the first time, sending a timid little smile to Bulma, who returned it with a full grin. Bulma really liked this lady, even she thought her short haircut looked corny. She was still very nice.  
  
"$639.52. Well, that's chump change next to that last check I wrote, eh?" Briefs chuckled as he scribbled the second check. Howard only gave a half- hearted "heh" in reply. As he ripped out the second check and handed it to Meryl, he gave Howard a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about a thing, my good man. Everything'll be taken care of, just leave it to me. Go take a vacation or buy a house with that check! You're the big winner in the overall deal. Come on now, Bulma, let's make our way back to the front. Now how did you say I'd be getting the boy home with me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Howard and Meryl followed alongside the Briefs as they returned to the main room of the pet shop. "I'd recommend a confined transport, just to avoid probing eyes. Saiyans were just added to the Cold Empire's Intergalactic Domestic Animal Listing, you know." Dr. Briefs replied distractedly as Bulma introduced him to her new pet.  
  
"What kind of creature is this little one, anyway?" he asked, referring to the fur ball currently cuddling up against his chest.  
  
"Him? He's a Sonian Tree Fox from Zorro-sei. Very popular among the children, but very rare, as well. You got a good deal on him, you know."  
  
"Well I would hope so, after spending such a fortune on the boy!" Briefs huffed, handing the tree fox back to Bulma. "Now, then! Let's head on home. I'm sure Bunny will be very excited to find what we're bringing home for her, won't she Sweety?" So in a windowless Capsule truck and with a considerably lighter bank account, the Briefs made the long trip across West City back to the mansion, where they would be introducing the wild monkey child to the hyperactive bouncy housewife known as Bunny.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Roshi: Yes... BOUNCY... *Nosebleed*  
  
Walis: *Shoots him with Derringers*  
  
Roshi: ,x__x,  
  
Walis: There it is!! I hope everyone enjoyed what I have so far. I made it longer than any other chapters I've ever written, hopefully making up a little for my... extended vacation... ^__^;; BTW, I hope all the Trigun fans out there noticed the little treat I put in there for you! Yeah! *Tosses Derringers back to Meryl* Thanks!  
  
Meryl: No prob! Now I gotta go whack Vash a few times, if you don't mind.  
  
Walis: *Waves hand casually* Not at all! Go ahead. And if enough people want it, she'll be back in the future! Just let me know in a review. *Points to little lavender button at the bottom of your screen* Now click, if you know what's good for you! *Points Colt at reader*  
  
Vash: Hey! I was looking for that!  
  
Walis: o__o;;  
  
Meryl: *WHAM*  
  
Vash: *__* 


	2. Secrets

Gotta love reviewers. You guys give the people their inspiration! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Misa no own DBZ. Yousa idiot if yousa think misa do.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
He squinted his eyes as they were exposed to the bright light of the outdoors for the first time in weeks. Sitting on his haunches in the far corner of the cage, he came to ponder over this new predicament he was in. No longer was he in the dark recesses of the pet shop, but instead in the middle of what appeared to be a large greenhouse garden-type of building.  
  
After giving them the appropriate hiss and snarl, the deliverymen scampered out of the enormous room through a set of thick doors on the far wall. If the boy pressed his face enough against the bars, he could see the bright glass ceiling that filtered through the sun's rays. The area was obviously well trimmed and kept in top condition, despite all of the strange creatures that he knew were kept somewhere in the room along with him. He couldn't see any yet, but he could definitely hear and smell them. They were probably keeping their distance from the intruder, unsure if he was a threat. The boy smirked at this thought. /You better believe I'm a threat/, he thought to himself.  
  
Thinking that he was going to be left there for a long period of time, the young boy sighed and started to make himself comfortable, only to shoot up again when he heard some scuttling from the other side of the closed doors. His eyes narrowed as he stared intently at the barriers, and his body tensed up in preparation for any threat that might come shooting from the other side the moment they opened. He could hear people talking on the other side, their hurried sounds muffled by the thick doors. He crouched low to the ground, his tail flicking from side to side, looking very much like a cat stalking his prey. He wanted to appear as menacing as possible to whoever walked through that door. He didn't expect, however, for the doors to bang open and reveal a blonde woman scurrying out, followed closely by the old man from earlier. His lips lifted in preparation for his little spitting show, a small growl escaping his throat, before he was nearly knocked off his feet by what came next.  
  
"OOOOOOOH! Dear, you never told me how ADORABLE he was!" the woman squealed at an impossibly high pitch, the echoes of her vocal onslaught reverberating through the large domed enclosure. Animals ran in fright, and birds took off from their comfortable perches after the unexpected outburst. The monkey boy's pupils dilated and his hands shot to cover his ears, all in an attempt to stop the ringing that was currently bouncing around in his head. The blonde woman dashed up to the cage, wrapping her hands around the bars.  
  
"Hello, there, sugar pie! Aren't you the cutest little boy!" she cooed at the still incapacitated child, reaching in a hand to pat him on the head. At this point in time, though, he was finding it increasingly difficult to uncross his eyes, so he didn't really have the focus needed to take a swat at the annoying coddling woman. Once he regained his bearings, though, he did something he had not done since he could remember. Eyes widening and tail curled in between his legs, he scampered off to the farthest point possible in the small cage, retreating in an attempt to escape the mortifying woman. He looked at her with something akin to horror, silently pleading that she NEVER make that deafening noise again.  
  
"Aww! The poor thing's scared to death!" she said, turning away from the cage to look at her husband. She soon started prattling on about something- rather (he heard something about "he'd look so cute in a little tux!" but he ignored it), while her husband sent a pitying look towards the child.  
  
He only hoped the poor kid wasn't traumatized for life.  
  
As the woman continued squawking like an eagle with hemorrhoids, the child did everything within his power to block her out. His sensitive ears could not bear to take the onslaught any longer, and he silently wondered to himself if that damn Nappa had taught him anything USEFUL over the years of training. Sure, he could incinerate thousands of people with a swipe of his hand, he could decimate planets, but could the child IGNORE the pain inflicted by a wife with a permanent sugar-high? As far as he was concerned, Nappa was toast when he got off this screwball planet.  
  
The boy let out a sigh of relief when the doctor began herding his chattering wife back out of the room, contented with the fact that she was successfully introduced to the boy without killing him. When the door slammed shut, the boy deflated and sunk down against the bars of the cage, shutting his eyes in his fatigue. It had been a hell of a day so far, and he couldn't wait to get some rest. He breathed the moist air in deeply, opening his senses to the mini-jungle. He was lulled into a light doze by the distant trickling of water, as well as the light singing of a few nearby birds.  
  
His nap was immediately cut short, however, when he felt a light poking at his shoulder. The boy shot up, tumbling to the other side of the cage in his haste, and spun around to face his possible attacker. A look of pure rage was etched onto his face, but was soon replaced with shock when he saw who it was. The girl from the pet shop! He bared his teeth at her. She actually snuck up on him!  
  
"Bitch!" he hissed at her in his rage. How dare she! But then, at the sudden look of surprise on her face, his eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
/Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!/ That was it! He blew his cover! It was all over! He glanced at her to gauge her reaction. Now she'd tell everyone that he could talk. He couldn't hide among the brainless mongrels in the universe any longer. He was found out. He waited in fearful silence.  
  
"Wow, that's a funny word! Whatsit mean?" Bulma queried. The boy's demeanor changed from mortification to shock to humored disbelief. Resisting the urge to laugh out loud at the girl, he opted for trying to recover his "disguise" of sorts by snarling at the girl and returning to his animalistic expressions. Snickering to himself, he joyously thought, /Ah, the naiveties of youth!/ Bulma backed off, wrinkling her nose at his display.  
  
"Yeesh! You didn't have to get all nasty about it! I just asked you a question," she retorted. Then seemingly losing interest in the boy, she ran off to a side, shuffling behind a few bushes.  
  
/PLEASE, let her be leaving/, the boy pleaded in his mind. His wish wasn't answered, though, because right then the girl reappeared, this time with a guest, though. He recognized it immediately as the Sonian Tree Fox her father had purchased for her earlier along with himself.  
  
"Remember him?" she asked the caged boy. "I named him Chizzler!" The said fox squeaked at hearing his name. She held Chizzler up to the bars of the cage, as if letting the boy get a better look at him. Just as quickly, though, she put him back down, looking at the caged child with a questioning glance.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked him innocently. The boy looked into her face to see her staring back at him with genuine wide-eyed curiosity, her head cocked to the side just a bit in question. She waited patiently for his answer, but instead he turned his back on her and quietly crawled to the far side of the cage, tilting his head so that his face was hidden behind his ebony spikes. His chocolate tail swished in the air. He was ignoring her.  
  
Bulma frowned, but did not complain. She got up from her squatting position next to the cage and made her way towards the large double doors. Before walking through them and exiting the garden, she clicked her tongue quietly and called to her fox. Chizzler scampered from a under a bush, bounding up to his master and leaping nimbly into her arms. She left the room, shutting the doors behind her with an echoing click, not once looking back at the boy.  
  
The forested aviary was serenely quiet. It wasn't a complete silence, but instead the type one would find suitable for meditation, a place to think without being disturbed. Water trickled in the distance, and birds chattered among the branches overhead. The cries and grunts of the larger animals blended into a single chorus of soft noise. Bees buzzed along from flower to flower, sipping sweet nectar, and a lone voice could be heard amidst these sounds.  
  
"My name is Vegeta."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
The girl pulled her ear away from the crack between the closed doors, a small smile on her face. Stepping back from the garden entrance, she made her way down the hall. Dinner should be ready soon, she thought to herself. Her stomach growled at the thought. Yes, food sounded real nice just then.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Chapter 2! Yessiree, there it is, although significantly shorter than chapter 1. I TOLD you guys it was a special treat. It's hard to get them that long when you're writing the chapters as you go. I don't have anything prewritten or even planned out. I'm doing this as I go. I hope you still enjoyed it, and I'm so glad my first chapter got such a wonderful response! ^__^ *Does the Macarena* Remember to let me know if you liked this chapter. Hell, leave a review even if you thought it sucked. I don't really care! Just tell me what you think about it, and what you think I can do to make it any better. ^_^  
  
To Kitanai Kodomo: To answer your question, I don't think Mrs. Briefs' first name was ever said in the manga or in the series. A good portion of fanfiction writers who use her in their stories, however, have adopted the name "Bunny" to make up for it. Like I said before, I don't think it was ever mentioned in the series, but it's not too hard to picture Dr. Briefs calling her that all the time. Most official sources (like magazines and character guides) just call her "Mama", and I think I'll be using that throughout the majority of the story. I hope I answered your question!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
As the family continued with their meal, Bulma decided to speak up and voice a question that had been nagging her since earlier that day.  
  
"Daddy? What's a 'bitch'?"  
  
Hehe. Coming up on the next installment! (WOW, hire the DBZ narrator. -__-;;) 


	3. Vocabulary Lesson

Disclaimer: Depression can be caused by one or more of several things: a) Drugs b) Boyfriends c) Siblings d) Not owning DBZ. Allow me to clarify that I am NOT a druggie, am currently single *winks at any hot guys out there*, and am an only child. But yet... *sniffle*... something still troubles me...  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Dinner was a family event at the Briefs household. The doctor always made it a priority, putting it ahead of almost everything else. He realized that there wasn't much that their particular lifestyle offered that could be considered normal by most standards, so he wanted to at least have a little family time to spend alone with his wife and little girl. It was entertaining enough, what with his wife's constant chattering about every stray thought that happened to pass through her mind at the moment. He sighed. She was so very lovely, and the kindest woman he could ever have hoped to have married. He loved her with everything in his heart, but did she EVER shut up?!  
  
The clinking of dinnerware sounded in the dining room of the mansion, Mrs. Brief's most recent topic of conversation wafting about in the air around them.  
  
"...And so I told her, 'Honey, that color would look marvelous in the baby's room, right next to those gorgeous off-white curtains.' I mean, I never was one to put Pastel Tangerine into a nursery's color scheme, but the colors just clicked! And do you know what she told me? 'I really love your idea, but don't you think that Luscious Lavender would be more appropriate for the theme?' And I just said, 'Darling, Luscious Lavender is perfect for a modest changing room, but don't you want your baby to sparkle with the elegance and sophistication of an orange?' I mean, I'm right, aren't I honey?" Mama Briefs paused her onslaught of words to direct a question towards her husband. She was met, however, with the sight of him staring at her, his fork hanging halfway out of his mouth as he tried to keep up with her ramblings. When his mind finally reached the point she had left off at, he quickly stepped out of his reverie and hastily answered her.  
  
"Of course, of course!" he exclaimed with the accompanying frantic nods. Bulma just remained silent at her end of the table, chewing thoughtfully on her food. Her mother turned her attention to her.  
  
"And you dear?" But Bulma did not answer, for she was far lost in her thoughts. Maybe it was just a different language... she knew she heard him say something, but she had no idea as to what it could have meant. Was it secret code maybe? Naw, it couldn't have been. They were alone in the room anyway, so there was no reason for him to have to conceal the meaning of his words. Maybe daddy would know what the word meant. He was a genius, after all.  
  
"Bulma? Is everything alright?" her mother questioned, sending Bulma a concerned look. The little girl snapped out of her thoughts immediately, nodding quickly as she assured her parents that she was fine. Her parents just shrugged and kept eating.  
  
The clinking of dinnerware reigned supreme at the table as for once Mama was silent. After all, even she had enough culture not to talk with her mouth full (but that seemed about the only time one could get her to stop talking). Each member of the family was lost in their own thoughts, the doctor thinking about some new product to be released into the market in a few weeks, Bulma wondering about the edibility of that green wiggly thing on her plate, and Mama about the quality of the manure in her fertilizer. As the family continued with their meal, however, Bulma decided that this was the perfect opportunity to speak up and voice the question that had been nagging her since earlier that day.  
  
"Daddy? What's a 'bitch'?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she let loose a tiny squeak, ducking under the table as food and drink from both her mother and father were sputtered across the table like ammunition. Peeking her head out from her hiding spot, her eyes met those of her father and mother in turn, seriously wondering what warranted that reaction from them. They, however, stared at her as if she had committed the most horrendous sin imaginable. She shrunk down in her chair, knowing she wasn't going to like what came out of her parents' mouth next.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NO MORE TELEVISION FOR YOU, YOUNG LADY!" Dr. Briefs roared. He spun around to face his wife. "I TOLD you it was a bad idea to put the plasma TV in her bedroom!" he hissed at her. Bulma's eyes darted back and forth between her parents as they both offered their arguments, none of which, by the way, were very good. She waited silently for the chance to explain herself, hoping that they would regain level heads within the next oh... ten minutes or so. Fortunately she didn't have to wait that long before the questions were finally aimed at her.  
  
"Bulma. dear," her mother said in a tone of blonde seriousness. "Tell me, where did you hear this... word?" She said 'word' as if it pained her.  
  
"Vegeta told me it!" Bulma chirped with an innocent smile. Dr. Briefs wriggled his moustache.  
  
"That's it! I'll bet that's one of those Japanese cartoons she's been watching! Such vulgar things they are... I'll have to cancel that channel..." He trailed off, mumbling to himself under his breath. Bulma just rolled her eyes at her father.  
  
"Da-ad," she whined. "Vegeta's not a cartoon character!" She gave him a small frown.  
  
"Then who is he, honey?" her mother asked. Now Bulma might have been young, but she did realize that there was some significance to what she was about to say next. As a result of that, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out, attempting to add a somewhat dramatic effect to her next words. The exaggerated pause was exactly what she needed to assure herself that her parents were paying very close attention, as they leaned forward just a bit in their seats to hear what she had to say next.  
  
"Vegeta is the boy in the cage," she stated with an air of mysteriousness. Boy, they're gonna get a kick out of this one. She scrutinized their faces for that dawning look of comprehension she knew would appear there at any moment. Her mother was the first to react.  
  
"Oh, how ADORABLE! You gave him a name?! That's so sweet!" she squealed in glee, clapping her hands together. Her father leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses to wipe them on his lab coat.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," he stated, "I'm glad you've taken the opportunity to bond with the boy. Giving him a name is the perfect start between a pet and his owner, giving them a psychological link that runs deeper than the relationship they could invoke..." Blah, blah, blah, Bulma thought to herself. It seems they hadn't gotten her point yet. Maybe she should reiterate her point, with emphasis on certain parts. She cleared her throat, causing both of the adults to pause mid-rant (Papa was deep into the scientific significance of name-giving, while Mama was thinking of alternate names - "Fluffy" and "Bananas" being among the few).  
  
"I didn't name him. He TOLD me that was his name." /Now let's see if they get it/, she thought to herself. Mama just nodded and opened her mouth to continue. The doctor did much of the same thing, but paused before any sound came out, his eyes widening. Bulma gave herself a small smile, before suppressing it and exchanging it for a look of innocent curiosity.  
  
"He. TOLD you that was his name?" Dr. Briefs asked of his daughter. She nodded. "You're sure of this?" She nodded again. He removed his napkin from his lap and stood from his chair. "Thank you for the delicious dinner, dear. I'll be back in a bit." He departed from the room in a rush, leaving behind a bewildered wife and a knowing daughter. Bulma turned to her mother.  
  
"You STILL haven't told me what that word means, you know."  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
He couldn't believe it. He just had to see it with his own two eyes; to hear it with his own ears. Bulma said the boy told her - TOLD her - his name. He could speak? Dr. Briefs needed his proof. As a scientist, his conscious could not allow for this event to go unchecked. He'd get words out of the boy if it took him the rest of his life. His daughter may have been young, but he trusted her judgment, and if she claimed the boy spoke to her, then the father believed her. If it was his wife, then that may be a different story, but as the situation presented itself, the more reliable of the two family members had come across this discovery, and he would be damned before he didn't believe his little princess.  
  
He balanced a plate in his hands, being sure no food toppled off the edge as he hurried down the long hallways to the aviary. Halfway through the trip he had realized that the boy probably hadn't eaten all day, so he stopped at the nearest wall-consol and had a bot bring him a plate of dinner - meat preferably, he added as an afterthought - to give to the boy once he saw him. Now as he walked down the final corridor, his own stomach grumbled as he recalled the half-eaten meal he had left behind. Oh well, at least it would give him a good excuse tonight when he would leave the bedroom for a midnight snack. He smiled at the thought as he approached the set of doors leading into the garden.  
  
Pushing the button on the side, he caused the doors to open with a small beep. They swooshed shut behind him as he stepped through, setting his sights on the nearby cage. The boy's head within turned slightly to look at the doctor in a casual manner, almost as if he knew he was coming all along. His arms were crossed and his chin was tucked into his chest, his eyes following the old man from behind black spikes of hair. He sat with one shin atop the other and leaned on the bars with his back. The boy didn't move as the doctor approached, but emitted a low growl as he came up to the cage, He gave the plate topped with food a quick glance before darting back to look the doctor in the eyes.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled warmly at the boy and passed the food through into the cage, backing off almost immediately. The child gave the older man a wary look before slowly reaching for the steaming plate. He sure hoped these people fed him more often than this. Reaching for the fork and knife that were next to the plate, he began eating at a rapid pace, ignoring the doctor as he stared. How rude. When he lifted the steak-filled fork to his mouth, though, the old man chuckled. Lowering the utensil, he sent a glare in the old man's direction, searching for an answer to his amusement.  
  
Dr. Briefs was laughing heartily by now, obviously finding something about the situation at the peak of hilarity. /What the hell?/ the boy thought. After taking a deep breath, he was able to reign his laughter in. The child watched his eyes twinkle as he spoke next.  
  
"You know, you're quite sophisticated for a wild beast. In fact, I think you're the most educated pet I've ever had!" he teased, pointing at the utensils in the little boy's hands. His dark eyes followed the old man's pointed finger to his own, widening when he realized his folly. /Damn it! Pets don't use forks, moron!/ He flung them across the cage, nearly skewering a bird as they flew through the bars. He snarled in his frustration and flung the half-eaten meal at the doctor. The old man calmly stepped aside, allowing the plate to whiz by harmlessly.  
  
"Now, now. Behave yourself, Vegeta." The boy froze, ending his tirade so suddenly that he subconsciously thought he might have whiplash. /Did. did he just say. my name?/ Vegeta turned shocked eyes upon the doctor, completely baffled and just a little fearful. How did he...  
  
"You know Vegeta, I'd really appreciate if it you didn't teach my daughter obscenities. I don't know what things were like where you came from, but here on Earth we wait a few years before we teach our youngsters how to be vulgar little adults," he half-kidded with the Saiyan child. The boy's eyes only widened further, looking quite literally like a deer caught in the headlights. /Well,/ Dr. Briefs thought to himself, /it looks like things are about to get a little interesting./  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
HEY!! I'm so sorry for the ... erm... DELAYED update. School just started here, and I'm having a heckova time getting accustomed. New schools can do that to you, lol. I hope this made up for a little of the delay! I know this wasn't a very action-packed chapter, but I hope you review anyway. I think next chapter will have a bit of chibi mayhem, so you can all have that to look forward to. I'm so glad that this story is getting such a wonderful response from readers, and I want you to know that I appreciate each and every one of your reviews! ^__^ So if you liked, disliked, or didn't care for the chapter, review anyway! The more the merrier!  
  
Shippou: Kitsune-Bi!!  
  
Walis: *__* Ah! Hot!! HOOOT!!! 


	4. Rubber Duckies

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! How time flies, huh? ;; Okay, okay. I just wanted to apologize profusely for the HUGE span of time between this chapter and my last update. I don't want to drown you guys with excuses that you probably don't care about anyway, so instead I'll just offer you my endless apologies. Since I've probably made you wait long enough for this sucker, I won't make you sit through any more of my blather. So without further ado, here's chapter 4 of "On Collar and Leash"!

* * *

  
  
Last time: What seemed to be no more than a vocabulary lesson ("Daddy? What's a 'bitch'?") escalated into an important uncovering of secrets. They know Vegeta isn't the simpleminded animal he portrays himself to be, but what exactly is he? And why is he hiding in the first place?  
  
Disclaimer: Well, DUH. Of COURSE I own Dragonball Z. Isn't it obvious? I mean, Gawd, how dim can you get?

* * *

Rubber Duckies

* * *

  
  
Vegeta sat cross-legged on the bed, frowning as he looked out the sliding glass doors just beyond the silk Oriental rug on the hardwood floor. This was definitely not the situation he expected to be in after his slip-up. He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning back into the cushiony pillows at the head of the bed. He had forgotten what luxury was like, he thought to himself as he examined his lavish surroundings. The room smelled of flowery potpourri, and a comforting, airy feeling floated around it, as if the doors to the outside had recently been opened. He rolled over onto his stomach and clutched one of the pillows in his arms. How in the world did his day lead to this?  
  
After the doctor had opened the gate to his cage, Vegeta wearily stepped out, his movements slow and calculated. Although the old man offered nothing but cheerful, honest smiles, the young boy was unaccustomed to the easy trust that normally came to a child his age, so he kept a good distance. At the man's request (it was no command, Vegeta noted), the little boy followed him out of the garden area and into the main house. He glanced uneasily at the small robots that puttered along behind him, guessing that they were probably a precaution the doctor took to make sure he didn't get any bright ideas. /How annoying.../, he thought to himself.  
  
They eventually made it to a set of steel doors that, at the press of a button to the side of them by the doctor, opened with a light "ching!" Vegeta followed the man inside the claustrophobic room and whirled around when the doors shut behind him. Momentarily panicking, his wide eyes began darting from side to side until he felt his body lurch under a movement that was quite obviously not his own. Shooting a look at the doctor, Vegeta saw his calm expression and immediately tried to gain control of his shock. Once he took the time to gaze at his surroundings somewhat calmly, he realized he must have been in some sort of elevator. The little lights above the doors changed as they climbed the floors, and he gave a slight jump when he heard the chiming noise again. They had reached their destination. His tail wrapped tightly around his own leg in cautious anticipation.  
  
When the doors slid open again, he was greeted with the sight of another hallway, but this one seemed far more... homey. The cream-colored walls gave the area the comfort that he had been lacking for the past few months, and he easily relaxed. He eyed the doctor, and made no change of expression when he smiled down at him warmly again. Stupid, ugly old man. He'd better make sure he didn't permanently scar any little children for life after giving them such a horrible expression. Turning his attention away from the doctor, he took in the home.  
  
Apparently, someone around here had a fetish for beige. It was ridiculous! Everything was beige, or cream-colored, or sandy, or... eww.  
  
Did he mention he hated beige?  
  
The pair approached a set of doors and walked through. Vegeta glanced at the new surroundings. Mahogany bed, dresser and armoire, closet door, presumably a lavatory door, and a pair of sliding glass doors leading out to a small balcony. Lovely. Now all he needed was the little chocolate on the pillow and he'd be set.  
  
"This will be your room throughout your stay with us, son." Dr. Briefs guessed that the growl meant he didn't like the small term of endearment he used. Well cheese and crackers, he'd have to live with it. Just because he was feeling generous didn't mean that he'd cater to the child's every whim. Swallow that, Shorty, he thought to himself. "There's a button next to the door. Press it if you need anything. Anything at all." The doctor made his way back to the door, turning his head to toss back a last comment. "Fell free to look around!" With that he left.  
  
Here was where Vegeta was found, two hours later, laying on his stomach atop the cushiony bed, of course having already explored every square inch of the space given to him. He even examined that white, sparkly, tiled room thoroughly (he quit when he turned a particular nozzle and water squirted up his nose). The situation was just too strange. Who would have thought that blowing his cover would get him better treatment than sticking to the plan? He only hoped there would be no bad repercussions to his mistake.  
  
It had been ages since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity presented. After all, who knew how long it was going to last? His eyes slowly drifted shut as he began to succumb to his weariness.  
  
/Creeeaaak/  
  
Vegeta's eyelids lifted a little, but soon fluttered shut again. /Imagination... being stupid.../  
  
/CreeeEEEEeeeeeaaaaaaakBONK!Ow!Smack/  
  
Vegeta suddenly shot up. Okay, he did NOT imagine that one. Rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes, he scanned the room as thoroughly as he could, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, he opted for extending his senses, seeing if he could feel the presence of another. Yes, there it was. Someone else was in the room, but where? Suddenly he heard another noise, coming from directly below him. He leaned over the edge of the bed, looking under it towards the source of the noise. What he found almost made him fall off in shock.  
  
"Hey," Bulma said to him, sheepishly. "Looks like you caught me!" She climbed out from under the bed, grunting a little at the effort she had to put forward. After she had freed herself, she dusted off her shorts and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"So! What do you want to do?" The boy looked at her as if she was stupid. No, wait, he thought. She probably was. He shot her a completely condescending look to prove his opinion. Apparently, Bulma didn't notice.  
  
"Whee-eew! You smell like a sweaty armpit! You'd better take a bath before you stink up Momma's pretty sheets!" With that she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the sparkly room from before. It's not that she was stronger than he was; it was just that he was tired and unwilling to fight back. No, wait, that made him sound like a pansy... He felt that his massive strength might cause him to accidentally cripple the girl in a show of his extraordinary power! Yeah, that was better...  
  
Lost in his own egotistical thoughts, he didn't notice Bulma as she turned on the faucet to the tub then made her way to the cabinets under the sink. Rummaging through the various cleaners and extra loofahs, she apparently found exactly what she was looking for and darted back to the filling tub. Opening the bottle she had in her hands, she poured the contents into the basin, her grin widening dramatically as the water began to foam up. Vegeta finally returned some of his attention to what the girl was doing, only to deflate completely at the sight before him.  
  
He was going to die...  
  
...in a mountain of bubbles.  
  
Apparently, Bulma didn't set a limit and poured the entire bottle into the tub, sending the foamy lather towering up to the ceiling. The grin, however, never left her face. If anything, it grew even wider. Haphazardly tossing the bottle to the side, she whirled around and grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, once again catching him completely off-guard, and flung him forward into the bubbly mass, clothes and all. She giggled at her own antics and stepped back, waiting for the little boy's reaction as he recovered from his submersion.  
  
Breaking through the surface of the water in a sputtering, soaking heap, Vegeta dramatically sucked up the precious oxygen into his lungs, chocking a little when he breathed in some of the bubbles.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME, YOU FREAKING BRAT?!" He was furious. He was wet. And he smelled like strawberries. He would make sure this girl suffered from the ultimate punishment.  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby," Bulma stated with a small snicker. "And don't say bad words, either!" she added as an afterthought. Rolling her shirt sleeves up, she pushed her hands through the bubbles and reached for his head, plunging it under the water again as she began scrubbing his scalp furiously.  
  
"Mama said that I could bring you down for dessert after I got you ready. I don't really think that you should smell so dirty at the dinner table," she said as she scrubbed away. Vegeta could only reply with a few gargled noises, his hands flailing wildly in the air above him. Bulma had to make sure he was sparkly-clean before her mother was introduced to him again. Mama seemed to have this fetish for cleanliness, and Bulma knew that a bath at Mrs. Briefs' hands would induce MUCH more suffering than one at her own. Vegeta should count himself lucky!  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the bathroom door, followed by the entrance of a particular blonde that happened to be the topic of conversation. "Hi, Mama!" Bulma chirped.  
  
"Hello there, dear! I thought Vegeta might want some new clothes, since his old ones seemed a little worn." She walked over to the toilet seat and placed a new outfit on top of it. "Actually, where are his old clothes, so I can throw them out?" She shifted her squinted eyes around the large bathroom.  
  
"Actually, he's still wearing them," Bulma said as she pointed at the mound of suds in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Honey, no! You can't give someone a bath while they're still wearing their clothes! There's like, a LAW against that!" Mama exclaimed. She seemed genuinely horrified. Bulma, however widened her eyes at what her mother was suggesting.  
  
"Eww! Gross, Mama! Are you saying that I should have stuck him in there, NAKED?" She emphasized the last word, mortified that her mother could suggest such a thing.  
  
"Well, of course, Dear! Don't tell me that you take a bath in your clothes."  
  
"That's silly, Mama! Of course I don't!"  
  
"Then what's so wrong about Vegeta taking a bath without any clothes?"  
  
Bulma halted her response as her mother's logic slowly sank in. Why shouldn't he get to take a bath nakie like everyone else did? It still seemed wrong, though.  
  
"But... Vegeta's a b-o-y," she said, spelling out the word. She was quite proud of her spelling skills. Her comment just sent Mrs. Briefs into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Alright, Dear. I'll take it from here, then, so you don't have to see Vegeta nakie." Satisfied with her mother's offer, Bulma got off the bathroom floor and onto her feet.  
  
"Just don't add any more bubbles, Mama," she told her mother. Whispering, she added, "I don't think he likes them very much." She pointed at the tub, and both turned their attention to the boy.  
  
Or, at least, what should have been the boy.  
  
"He's gone!" they both exclaimed in unison. Mrs. Briefs rushed to the tub and began searching through the foam, trying to find the boy in the midst of it all. Bulma, however, noticed the watery trail leading from the side of the tub and out the open door. She walked to the entrance of the bathroom and stuck her head out, seeing the trail of suds leading out of the bedroom.  
  
Vegeta had escaped.

* * *

Well, there it is. Short, I know, but hopefully I'll get the next update out sooner. Theater finally ended, which means I should have more time to actually work on this. Your best bet, though, is to just get the Author Alert for each chapter. That would probably be the easiest way to see when this sucker is updated. I appreciate all of the reviewers that offered their support so far. Eighty-one reviews for 3 chapters!!! You guys are AWESOME!! I had no idea that this story would be so successful so early on. I just hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I know I've probably lost a good amount of my reviewers after so long, but I hope you'll all take the few seconds it takes to leave some feedback for this chapter. I love you all!!!  
  
Love and shout-outs to:  
  
X-Girl4  
  
Aqua-Fresh-Ali  
  
Serendy4evr  
  
Kilala  
  
Saiyan Butterfly  
  
Kyrs Saiyan  
  
Shay  
  
Strawberrychan  
  
Clara  
  
Bulma BriefsYue Lover  
  
outtadaloop  
  
Rosa  
  
Agent Natsumi  
  
DirtyChild  
  
waterprincess  
  
s  
  
princess S.A.M  
  
Stardust12  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom  
  
SQ  
  
Bloodlust Night  
  
Saiyan Butterfly  
  
Chicklets  
  
Sorceress Fujin  
  
Eclipse75  
  
Vertigo  
  
snowbell101  
  
crazed fanatic anime fan  
  
Bikerbabe 21  
  
Laina  
  
IshiBan  
  
shinystars007  
  
Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver  
  
nuitnothing  
  
otepoti  
  
Raid-Scion-of-Randomness  
  
Nitte iz  
  
little princess sabine  
  
John Perry  
  
naiyana  
  
Briememory  
  
quazicrazy  
  
Cat  
  
willow  
  
Neoen  
  
BlackMagicianGrl  
  
Uozumi  
  
Little Tenyo  
  
KamalaKali  
  
Cin of an Angel  
  
ssjlavenderkid  
  
Anonymous  
  
Julia  
  
Purple Witchy Angel  
  
Shimmersea  
  
Ahang Zhen  
  
Sabine  
  
Quoth Aurora  
  
If I excluded, misspelled, or repeated anyone's name, feel free to stick a peanut up my nose.   
  
"I hope you get stabbed by a Studebaker!" - Nathan Detroit, "Guys and Dolls" 


End file.
